One Minute Brawl 31:Blaze VS Io
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! Today we have 2 cats meeting in a fight to the death. Blaze VS Io! The Fight Location:Marketplace Time:2:00PM Io had gone to the market to buy some supplies. But she couldn't help but buy herself a fish. However aa she went to eat it, Silver and Blaze ran by and knocked it out of her hand and on the ground. io yelled at them "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING"! Then Blaze said back "Well maybe if you would have moved, this wouldn't have happened". Io's eyes turn menacing. "YOU BUMP INTO ME AND HAVE THE NERVE TO BLAME ME"!?!?!? "THAT'S IT"! "IT'S ON"! Then Blaze made a fireball in her hand. "Wait here Silver". "I'll take care of this". Io summoned her stave and said "HELL NO"! "I"LL TAKE CARE OF YOU"! HOLY SHIT! A LITERAL CATFIGHT! Blaze threw a fireball at Io and knocked her into a stall. Io used her stave and shoot a blast of wind that knocked Blaze back into Silver. Blaze ran back at Io and smacked her with a viscious claw to the face. Io responded by smacking Blaze in the gut with her stave. Then io used her stave to make a sandstorm. While the sandstorm ravaged Blaze across the town, Io drew an icesickle rune on the ground and then ran back a little. Blaze saw Io running and ran towards her. Blaze jumped over the rune and kicked io into a hut. Io drew a teleportation rune and placed it on the wall. Blaze ran at her, but Io activated the rune and teleported so that Blaze smacked the wall. Io began placing rune traps everywhere as Blaze managed to find her again. Blaze saw the runes on the ground and shot a fireball at one. Which caused a chain-reaction that knocked her and Io both in different directions. Io got up and activated a shield around herself as she worked on a rune. Blaze meanwhile took out the Sol emeralds and said "This will finish it". Then Blaze became Burning Blaze. Airion's magic ran out. Making Celeste in control. io finished the rune and attached it to her stave. Io's stave began to glow with a warm light. Burning Blaze shot a giant fireball at Io. But the stave blocked it and actualky absorbed it. Blaze flew at Io and blasted the stave out of her hand and kicked Io into the air. Blaze flew up and clawed the right side of Io's face. Io finally snapped and kicked Blaze into a house. Io landed next to her stave and began drawing another rune. Blaze took out the chaos emeralds and went super. Io finished a dark purple rune and placed it on the stave. Io used Airion and Celeste's magic combined to make a shield that could block Super Blaze's attacks. Then when the shield broke, Io pointed her stave at Blaze and said "Come at me". Blaze flew in at high speed while Io placed the purple rune on the ground. But Blaze managed to get a good hit on Io while she was trying to block. Blaze's claw had pierced Io's skin and blood was flowint. Io then took her stave and cracked Blaze across the face with it.then Io used a blast of magic that knocked Blaze back into a fireworks warehouse. Io cast a fireball into the warehouse and BOOM! After about 20 seconds of silence, io began to walk away. When Blaze came out of the wreakage and started glowing. io used a healing rune to heal her cut while Blaze turned into a half-spirit half-cat hybrid. Io sat on the ground in meditation as multiple runes flew around her. Io moved a rune to her hand and shot a ball of ice. Blaze moved out of the way and started running at Io. Io opened her eyes and sent a boulder, a gust of wind, a wave of water and a thunderbolt at Blaze. Blaze clawed the boulder to pieces, smacked the wind aside and dodged the wave of water. Io stood up again as Blaze kicked the thunderbolt out of her way and leaped at Io. io took out her stave and used Blaze's own momentum to impale her. then she stuck the stave where the purple rune was and used a rune that made 2 stone hands hold the stave in place. io gegan chanting as the purple rune began to glow. Magic spirits came out of houses, grass, and trees. they lent their power to Io. Io then said "The stronfest rune I can use at my level". "GATES OF HELL RUNE"! The purple rune opened up a portal to Hell that sucked Blaze in. the 2 stone hands held the stave from being sucked in. then Io closed the portal, took her stave back from the hands, thanked the spirits, and went back to shopping. KO? Then we see a rock go flying into Io and knock her flying into a house. Then we see Silver standing there. Io gets up and sends a message to the dojo and asks for help. Silver blasts her with psychic energy and is about to slam an entire house into her. When a slash cuts the house in half. Silver jumps back as it starts to rain. Then we see a hedgehog standing there with a sword. He throws the sword on the ground and says "Who do you think you are"? "Going around smacking ladies like that". "I am Silver the Hedgehog". "And you are"? the hedgehog puts up his fists and says "You can call me Dalton". TO BE CONYINUED NEXT TIME Next time... We have... Chaos, the god of destruction. VS Leviathan, the magkc spirit of the waves. IT'S A WATER GOD BRAWL! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights